Secerts
by ShamySky
Summary: Everyone has one. Lucy, Erza, Cana, and most definitely Natsu. Drama, romance, comedy. Many pairings.
1. You think you're really cute?

**I rewrote this story cuz I didn't like the first one and cuz I forgot what I wanted to write so here's the better one...at least to me it is... So, R&R. Oh and the year for this story is 2915. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE IF I DID, NALU FANS WOULD LOVE ME AND NALIs WILL HATE ME OR JUST NOT LIKE ME**

I'm living in my house—with Erza. She's girl I just met yesterday. I'm living with her because my dad knows her mom and they're on a business trip. FYI, I hate my dad.

"Lucy up! Bye! I need to meet up with my friends!"

Erza. It's the weekends. I don't give a shit about you meeting up with your friends, so can you leave me alone.

"Good riddance" I was laying on my bed, spinning the wheels of my skateboard that was laying upside down on my belly. Even though my voice was calm, I hand no doubt, my stomach was doing somersaults.

"Fine then, be like that." Erza was walking down the stairs. I was in my room in my bed.

"I will". I heard the door open then slammed shut.

Last week I had to transfer to Erza's school. Before, I went to a different high school—but I was kicked out. My grades were all A's, so that's not why they kicked me out.

I was kicked out of my first high school, Raven Tail, because of an incident when me and 5 other girl were playing this game that was suppose to be fun...but, something goes wrong. No one but us knows what really happened. Raven Tail had to kick us out since there was no one else to blame. Raven Tail would've kept me if it wasn't for the fucked up council members. It was all over the news—that...someone from the group of girls that were with me...she...God. I don't wanna talk about it. I want to forget what happened _that_ day. I really do, but the memories won't leave me. I'm not worrying too much about it anymore but...

I can't forget it but I can postpone a time to remember.

...

...

It's 9:25, gotta go meet my boys. No, they aren't my boyfriends, just my homies. I don't get along with most girls—girly girl unless they're cool—so I hang out with guys. The boys, they're the only people I told about me going to Fairy Tail High to. I like them, they were my best friends. They were my first friends at Raven Tail High.

* * *

I checked myself in the mirror. Here's a description of me: my hair is is really pale blonde and it kinda looks peach pink...plus it's really long. Oh and it's straight. My eyes are ice cold blue. Pale skin. Short 5'1. My weight? I donno—yet.

Right now I'm just wearing a camo T-shirt, a red plaid tie(yes, like the tie that you would typically wear with a suit), and baggy black cargo pants and black and white ankle sneakers. I'm not into jewelries but I wear bracelets and necklace with tags, if that counts.

Yeah, just felt like telling y'all what I'm wearing.

_Ding Dong_.

Yep that's them. I grabbed my skateboard and ran downstairs.

I opened the door. Outside was my my friends.

"What's up Lucy", that was Jeremiah. He is a dirty blonde with cerulean eyes. Beside him was Dylan and Tanner. Dylan has ebony brown hair and baby blue eyes. Tanner's got caramel hair and stormy blue blue eyes. Weird thing was we all got blue eyes. Mine was the lightest, Dylan's got the darkest eyes. Obviously they were all taller than me by some couple inches—or more.

"Sup", I said. They exchanged grins. I gave them my annoyed '_what?_' face. They shrugged and I forget it. I was in the mood to trash this high-class mall.

I went to the perfume section and got this one that says _Mademoiselle_ and something else. I opened it. Shook it. And hid behind a life sized Barbie—who was _much_ taller than me.

I texted the guys to come over _right now_. But I told him to go to a section and to get there you had to pass the Barbie doll. I texted one of them. From a shuffle. I heard footsteps coming. How come he came so quickly? And why does it sound like two.

Right when a figure passed Barbie, I jumped out.

I dumped the whole 24oz of clear pink crap on the person(s). Little did I know, it wasn't any of the guys I came with.

...

It was the manager. Of the freakin' expensive mall.

...

...

...

Jk.

It's a dude—with his girlfriend.

I drenched the dude. His mouth gapped slightly, probably trying to keep out the perfume water, ptttf. The girl was half drench and screamed.

I ruined half the girl's dress anod she was glaring shotguns at me. I bet if the dude could open his eyes, he'd be doing the same. But he didn't—cause I poured it all over his hair and it got all over his face.

"Hah ha", I went happily. The girl sucks in her breath. I caught my breath, "Woops?"

She called me a bitch and told me to get the hell away. She continued ranting.

"Never do that again! My boyfriend here _will_ kill—!"

I interupted her.

"Did I mislead you by acting like I care?"

She glares.

"Stop trying to act smart! You stupid blonde bitch!"

"If I was, how would you know?"

She looks at her boyfriend. He was trying not to laugh but he couldn't suppress the smile.

She went ARGHHH and stomped away. Without her boyfriend.

...

... I looked at him. He was sitting down, trying to rub the perfume off. So far he got it off his face but his eyes were still shut.

"Dude", I said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"... I mistaked you—".

"It fine—wait...what? Mistake?"

He looked puzzled. Huh. He looked pretty hot know that I got full view of his face—except his hair.

"I was gonna dump it on my friends", I explained._  
_

"Your girlfriends?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have any". But he thought I was kidding.

"Are you cute?"

"Why'd you care?" I said with a slight attitude.

"Cuz..."

"Cuz?" I could already tell he was a douche. "Douche bag". He went '_how_?'.

"Whatever", and here I thought he was cute... :(

"I'm Natsu", he says.

"I'm leaving", I mocked him.

I told him I'm gonna ditch him and I did.

'I'm going home', I texted to the trio but I didn't bother replying.

I went home, I took a bath and went to bed. I'm _so_ going out—as in sleeping.

* * *

BEEP

BEEP.

BE—

Snooze.

* * *

... Shit. It's 7:47. Bus has left and I'm gonna be late. I slipped on a blue and orange Heart Kreuz hoodie, some ripped denim shorts, and a silver pair of sneakers that reached above my ankles. I grabbed a toast, my iPhone, and back bag and started a spare car in the garage and drove to school. Yes it is illegal but who the hell cares?

When I got to school—by _car_—it was 8:09... shit. I began running around, looking for my class. Once I found the one with a sign that says _1-A_, I ripped it open and saw a quiet class of about 20, taking a test. They—including the teacher, not that it helped—looked at me, clearly—at first—pissed that I interupted their pea-sized brains that were doing what they'd probably called '_concentrating_'. I held my hand up apologetically.

"What?! I didn't know! God, don't needa give me that face", and I closed the door after I went back outside.

I waited until the door reopened, I smiled widely,flashing my teeth and raising my eyebrows at the 'teacher'. I smirked immediately when it was actually a student. A student I _know_.

"You can come in now!", the really familiar student says in a surprised tone.

"Finally", I walked pass her.

RedHead—the teacher—yawned, his eyes weren't even fully opened so he isn't focusing. I don't like that, when people don't look at me when they're suppose to.

I picked up a can of coke from RedHead's desk and splashed it in his face. He stood still for a moment, so did I, so did the shocked faces of my classmates.

...

...

In a split second, his palm was in my smirking face—right in front of it to be precise. He was gonna use magic. Crash. But he didn't. Much to my unfortunate.

I swatted his hand away. His eyes were _way_ opened by now and he was smirking at me.

"Ha, you know I could suspended you for coking me", he said, taking a towel from his desk and wiped the soda off his face. "But I don't wanna".

I waited, leaning on white board, arms crossed. Looking bored as ever. I looked outside the window instead of the class, but still, I felt familiar stares resting on me. What fun.

"Okay. Intros, I'm your teacher and those are your classmates", he yawned, gestures from himself to the students, I didn't look at them. "Go find yourself a empty seat. Night", he said before going back to sleep.

"Thank you for information Captain Obvious."

I heard girly giggles in the background. I ignored them while managing to scan the room for an empty seat that's not near anyone else's without really looking at anyone. I found one. In the left corner, by the window. Perfect. I dumped my backpack by my new seat and got a book and faked reading while I was really playing with my phone's games. Everyone stared intently at me. I got sick of it so I flicked them off. I looked at the class, at last.

I saw Erza staring at me in disbelief, a pinknette I drenched with perfume, pinknette seems to recognize my voice...and...the trio!

"The _hell_?" I stood up and walked towards the trio. Since Pinky was near them, Pinky thought I was talking to him.

"Hey I saw you yes—".

I sat on Pinky's desk, my back facing him.

"What's going on", I told the trio.

"Hey".

"Sup".

"Hi".

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What are—".

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

That Pinky...

I turned around slowly and smiled at him.

"Nashi", I think that's his name, "You're really cute".

He looked surprised for a second but then recovered with a cocky grin.

"Thanks". I smirked, he fell for it.

"So you think you're think you're really cute?"

_Everyone_ gave me a confused look.

**Not much to say but hope you liked it!**


	2. A Right Dream

**First off, I'm so sorry for those that were waiting for me to upload chapter 2, I was just so confused about what I should write next. So sorry! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Oh and if you have any questions, review it or PM me, I will answer you ASAP. Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **

**FruglingDragon: thxs, I will continue. And yes, Lucy's eyes are blue—just wanna use something other than brown XP**

"What?", I gave them a confused look, but I knew exactly what they mean.

"I thought...you said he was cute?", Erza said. I shrugged.

"So am I cute to you?", Nashi says. "Cause you're freakin' hot to me!"

"Nashi, Nashi, Nashi", I said shaking my head slowly. "Where did you come with that idea?"

Everyone frozed.

"Hey! That'a not my name it's Natsu". He began ranting. "Natsu. Isn't it a great name. N-A-T-S-U, is that too hard for you? You're a blond right? Even if it's kinda peach pink too... Hey we match! Don't you love it?"

I faked a smile and said in a obviously-fake cheerful voice, "really? We _do_?! Wow! And you thought _I'd_ be happy."

I turned to Pinky, "mhhh...you'd make a perfect blueprint to build a idoit".

Erza and the trio laughed.

"That's harsh!"

"Heh, ya think?". This dude was such a retard.

I allowed my statement to sink into his brain as I walked away

"See ya!"

... And I jumped out the window...

...

...

Yep. All 23ft below.

As jumped, everyone yelled/screamed.

What is they're deal?

That's what I said when I land with a '_Thud_'. It was silent for a few seconds until—surprisingly—Pinks pocked his head out first.

"Are you okay?!" He was overreacting. I would think he likes me, ha. No way.

"I'm okay", I said, turned my back against them. Like facing. Not a traitor. If I was, then...I was a traitor of what? ... Okay that was off topic...

I waved and then walked away. I smirked when I heard Pinky called after me.

"WHATS YOUR NAME?!"

* * *

Everything was bright. Bright green, blue, pink. Grass, pond, flowers. Typical fairy tale life.

When I fully adjust to the light, I realized I was beening hugged by someone. I pushed him away. Looks like a middle schooler, now that I saw his face. He looked familiar with the pink hair. I know I've seen him somewhere before but... I can't remember.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lucy. It's me. The one that loves you cause you're the best thing since magic to me". Me?

"So if I'm not the best thing since magic... You're not gonna love me?" Okay. I sounded too hopeful. You'd think I'm crazy but I don't wanna be loved...not the boy+girl kinda love.

"I didn't mean it like that", he said flatly.

I ignored him, "cause I'd be cool with it".

He looks at me lamely.

"What? It's the truth".

He rolled his eyes.

Then... He leans in and was about to...—you know.

I pushed him away. _Again_. God I'm such a rejecter.

"Woah! Back off lover boy. You tried to hug me—and now you wanna kiss me? Uh uh uh", I moved my index finger side to side, indicating a 'no'.

He smirked, "still trying to play hard to get eh?"

"Not trying. Am", I scoffed. "You know... Now that I think about it... You look like someone I know... And I'm sure he sounds like you too. Stupid dork way. You're like a younger version of him". Suddenly I felt really hot.

I mean... Holy Cow, it feels like 200 degrees! I started taking out my jacket. There was a tank top underneath. Should I take it off?

"Woah", the middle schooler whistled, "we don't have to go so fast—unless you wanna".

I gave him the '_fuck off_' face. I'm burning in here and you act like it's fine.

I pinched myself, this is a dream. A retarded one.

I pinched myself and I find myself waking up.

...

...

Not working. What the—

"WAKE UP BLONDE!"

Hey now _that's_ working.

It continued.

"BLONDE, YOU'RE GONNA GET BURNED!"

Burned? I'm gonna?

All of a sudden, my eyes shot opened and I jerked forward. Last thing I saw was a tree on fire...then

_SPLASH_!

Oh right.

Aaaand I fell...into a creek. It took me about 10 seconds before I was back on shore. The fire was out but the tree looked like a mess.

I glared at the first person I saw. _Pinky_.

"What the hell Pinky! You don't gotta burn a tree to get my attention!"

He was laughing. Screw you.

When I looked around some people were staring at me.

Like like all the guys were blushing and the girls were gaping. One thing was certain... All were staring.

"Why are you people staring?"

Someone said 'look down'. I did.

I saw the 'problem'. But it was no biggy. Just a '_great time to be wearing a short sleeved white blouse paired with black bras underneath_' Lucy. But I could tell, the dudes were enjoying the veiw.

"So? Take a picture, it'd last longer". I flicked my damp hair back and tried to walk inside the school building but something landed on my head. A jacket.

"What the hell Pinky?"

"People are staring", he says looking at me.

So are you. But instead I said 'whatever'. I turned around, took off my blouse, and wore the jacket instead. When I turned to face the crowd again. Half of them were nose bleeding.

Pinky was blushing blood red and looking down.

Then he looked up. Not at me though but at the crowd.

"Okay shows over!" He says and pushed me towards the school.

When we got inside, I smirked.

"Nice save", I said randomly, zipping up the jacket up.

He shrugged. Aw, he's embarrassed.

"Where's you're girlfriend? She'll be jealous", I said leaning against the wall. Damn this jacket is big! It reached my mid thigh! And the sleeves? Like a half foot longer than my hand!

"I ditched her".

"Awww, and here I thought she was pretty cute", I pouted.

"Com'on, stop that pouting thing". He was covering his face but he was still peeking.

I kneeled down so I was eye level to him(Natsu is sitting down, across the wall from Lucy).

"Well aren't you a shy one", I mocked. I could see he seemed kinda dazed. Heh.

"No!", he said almost too quickly. "It's just...you're the first girl that doesn't go gaga when I tell her I like her", he says.

"So you're gonna go after any random girl that doesn't react the way you expect them to?"

"No way. You're just...like the prettiest, beautifulest, cutest, sexiest girl I've every seen".

"Pervert".

"Hey! I'm not! Also it's felt like I've known you before...like I known you before. I mean after yesterday, even though I couldn't literally see you—cause you dumped the stinkin' perfume on me—, all I could think about was your voice! It sounded... It sounded so... Familiar".

I coughed, "pervert _and_ a delusional freak".

It was his turn to pout. He looks cute. He said it's just a thought.

"You know, you're pretty cute and maybe a little hot", I said changing the topic. His face light up. I know what he is thinking, '_for real_?'

"I guess the saying is true", I nodded, Pinky gave me a confused look.

"You know, light travels faster than sound", I explained, he nodded for me to continue.

"When I saw you, I thought you were pretty hot". He smirks in triumph...until he heard what I next. "But when you opened your mouth, not so much".

"Why are you so sarcastic?"

"Me? Sarcastic? _Never_".

"See? There you go again. Sarcastic much?"

I shook my head.

"You're weird". He says. I scoffed.

"Like you know what normal is".

"You're probably right", he agrees.

"You annoy me" I blurted.

He gives me the '_I know_' face and grins. I felt like punching that grin away.

So I did.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow—_ow_!" He jerks back, holding his cheek that I punched.

He gave me the 'what the fuck' face.

I forced myself to keep a straight face.

"Sorry", I said, "my fist meant to caress your face".

"That's a damn hard way to show it!"

I shrugged.

"You act like it's natural to punch people!"

I shrugged.

"Stop shrugging!", he whined. I pressed play on the recorder that I magically had.

'_Stop shrugging_!'

"Heh!" I covered my mouth and turned away snickering.

"You're horrible! When did you have a recorder anyways!"

"That's for me to know", I calmed down and waved dismissing him. "I'm hungry so I'm leaving".

He opened his mouth. I beat him to it.

"No. I will not eat in the cafeteria, the food probably sucks".

"Can I come?" He asked raising a hand.

"Really y—I'm just kidding. No, no fucking way".

"What about the trio of idiots, they are so overprotective. Like are they your brother?"

"How so?"

He shrugged. I walked away. Then I turned back around.

"When is the magic training session starting?"

"Tomorrow why?"

I shrugged.

"Catch ya later". And I walked away... For the second time of the day.

* * *

I stared outside my window, at the night sky.

The dream...the guy never really gave me an answer...

I'm never telling anyone this but...it felt so right when he was holding me...

**LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT? R&R**


End file.
